A new era
by Lonelyboy29
Summary: There was a flash of Lightning it came fast and vicious and stayed far longer than anyone thought it would but now it's done and now it's time for the Storm and a yellow car is going to Cruz by, There has been a changing of the guard now that Lightning is retired and the next generation of racers fight for the top spot Storm v Cruz


**AN:** I don't own cars pixar does and I recently watched the cars 3 movie and I was really interested in Jackson Storm's character because he looks like a dark reflection of Lightning, and how Lightning could have been him had he not gone to radiator springs and i loved the whole theme about the movie embrace the future and learn from the past and more importantly pretend cars 2 never happened

* * *

Prologue

"No!" I shout as I ram her against the barricade and sparks begin to fly "you don't belong on this track." and I push harder, but what she did as her body pressed against barricade the was nothing short of amazing, "Yes I do!" she shot back as she used the barricade as a springboard and flipped right over me and for a split second my clod grey eyes met her warm brown eyes, in that instant I could see her defiant spirit before she landed on my left side and zoomed in front of me.

I was stunned but I keep driving as the official waved the flag "I don't believe! it's Cruz Ramirez for the win." "I am speechless!" the announcers said as some fireworks went off as if to add insult to injury, I slowed down, but I was still fast enough to pass her, but it doesn't matter now.

"hey Cruz you were flying" one of the other racers I assume was Danny said to her, followed by some more congratulations from the other racers and that finally snapped me back to reality, where she beat me and as if to cement my loss the entire crowed was celebrating like they were happy I lost.

I was so pissed I had to keep my engine from revving up while I left the track and went to the pit.

When I got to the pits ,I was ambushed by tons of flashing lights and mobbed by cars with microphones and cameras usually this was my favorite part after a race but not today, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey..Hey Storm! what do you think about the new sensation spreading like wildfire, Cruz Ramirez." one car asked "Storm! what happened out there? for a moment there it looked like you had it." another said and now my oil was boiling and I clenched my jaw, reporters kept shouting stupid questions about that yellow pretender "Storm! this is your first loss ever in the Piston Cup series and to a rookie wearing McQueen's number no less, do you believe that Cruz Ramirez is a threat to you ?" that question cut deep, but it pissed me of over to the edge.

I am Jackson Storm, the Jackson Storm! I was a beast since birth, I was the first and best of the next generation racers, I was the first rookie to win a piston cup in history, I beat McQueen, I was unstoppable, I... lost... to her, she was a nobody, she was a little girl in costume, she was barley a rookie , she beat ... me.

The thought of it had me so pissed of I was ready to explode, but I was Jackson storm even in defeat I had to show I was still calm, cool and confident so i tried my hardest to sound like Jackson Storm, I unclenched my jaw "It's the first race of the season, she still has more to prove before I can consider her a threat" I replied calm and cool the Jackson Storm way and continued with "everybody loses sometime and i guess this was my time ,but it is going to be a long time or never before I lose again and win or lose I am still Jackson Storm" just uttering that sentence felt so blasphemous there is no lose with Jackson Storm there is only win. I slowly drove away after that.

After that I was done with everything, I had never been so tired after a race ,but I guess it was because of the self control I was exercising ever since the race ended, I didn't want to think anymore, all I wanted to do was get back to Gale and sleep before i get back to training in the morning but it looks like I wasn't going to do that right now, and just like everything that has gone wrong today it's her fault cause just as I was about to drive up to Gale she came from behind me and was driving alongside me until I stopped and causing her to stop as well.

"look Storm I know you and..." she tried to say before I interrupted her "No!" as I turned and faced her, eye to eye, that look of defiance and determination was all but gone and replaced with an apologetic look and it just kept adding fuel to the fire and I continued "what ever grandiose speech you were going to make about burying the hatchet... don't bother I don't care and I don't want to hear it" I drove closer to her and she slight backed away but i kept coming until we were inches apart and said "to me you will always be a pretender in costume, first mine and now McQueen's" she looked insulted but I none the less continued in a dead serious tone "that win today it was beginners luck so enjoy it, you don't deserve it, but you have it, so cherish it because this is the last time you will ever beat me, you don't belong here! you never will."

She looked deeply hurt by this but I didn't care, well part of didn't another part still felt the burning anger from the past hour and i was torn between apologizing and leaving so i chose the latter so I retreated back to Gale leaving her alone.

When i got back to Gale I didn't say a word I just backed up, put my music on full blast and slept I was exhausted.

* * *

"you don't belong here! you never will" those words cut deep and I grimaced as soon as I heard them, he was so close but felt so far away, until he was actually far away I must have zoned out because I didn't see him leave.

I decided to drive back to where and the others were but those words still kept replaying over and over again in my head.

I thought I made it, believed in me even and I thought I believed in me as well, I mean ,I did it I actually raced in the first race of the Piston cup series and actually won, I clawed my way to the top and won, I earned the right to be here, I wasn't a trainer anymore, I wasn't some little girl watching others fly through the air I did it, I was an actual racer, but I didn't feel like it.

When he said it during the race i thought that if I won, I would prove to him as well as myself that i belong, but when he said it again that crushed me because even after I won I still don't feel like i belong, what would it take for me to feel like I belong, this is my dream and I am living it i should be happy but I'm not.

As I am about to reach the others I push those negative thought down and i will use them as fuel for later right now I have show everyone how happy I am, and I'm not completely faking it.

"Lightning, Cruz how about a picture of number 95" a reporter says while holding a camera

"come on Cruz take a picture with the old man" Lightning said Jokingly

"sure gramps." I retorted in a playful tone "who knows i might not have many opportunities left, you know with your age and all" and we got closer together to take the photo.

"Isn't this what you always dreamed of kid" he said as the camera flashed

"Yes it is" cause that's the truth this was and still is my dream and I am going to work at it until i feel like i belong.

* * *

The end

 **AN:** or maybe not I might continue this story but I am not so sure about that because there is another fanficer basically doing the same story I am but slightly better and respect to them, if you want to check out their work it is **Teach Me How to Win(or live)** by **The Killing Imperfection**


End file.
